1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a slim speaker, and more particularly, to a speaker that is capable of reinforcing strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers are sound output devices in which electrical signals output from an audio amplifier are converted into vibration of a vibration unit, waves of compression and rarefaction are generated in air, and sound waves are created. Speakers are classified into different types of speakers, such as magnetic speakers, dynamic speakers, condenser speakers, piezoelectric speakers, and ceramic speakers, according to their operating principles.
In the related art, a speaker includes a magnetic circuit unit including a magnet for generating magnetic flux, a yoke portion for providing a route of the magnetic flux, and a bobbin around which a voice coil is wound, a frame, and a vibrometer including a diaphragm that vibrates according to movement of the bobbin, a damper for adjusting a vibration direction of the diaphragm, and edges for fixing outer edges of the diaphragm to the frame.
In the above-described speaker, when a current is applied to the voice coil, the magnetized voice coil interacts with the magnetic flux generated in the magnets and move in a forward/back direction (i.e., between the diaphragm provided at a forward portion and the magnet provided at a back portion). Thus, the diaphragm vibrates, and sound pressure is generated.
In generating the sound pressure, vertical vibration and complicated vibration are mixed in movement of the speaker.
In order to support the movement of the speaker, the shape of the diaphragm should be structurally reinforced, or a support structure should be added to upper and lower portions of the diaphragm.
Recently, as electronic devices become thinner and slimmer, the speaker needs to be thinner and slimmer accordingly. Thus, oval or rectangular speakers have been developed and used.
In the oval or rectangular speaker, a portion of the speaking extending along a long-axis direction of diaphragm is vulnerable to bending strength due to the structure of the oval or rectangular speaker. This disadvantage causes offset interference according to positions of sound pressure scattered in the speaker so that instability can be generated in a medium or high band.